Wife Swap Cullens vs Jones
by Vampireluver23
Summary: the cullens go on wife swap No Nessie or jake *I dont own Twilight* IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**APOV**

Jazzy and I had just finished up watching Wife Swap when an Idea popped into my brain, and I saw it was going to work.

"Emmett come here." I yelled to the garage where he was helping Rose with her BMW.

"Yeah." He said coming in with oil on his sleeve.

"Ok this is what we are going to do." I said the plan "Also keep your mind blank so Edward doesn't know and spoil our fun."

**2 weeks later**

After went sent out video in I saw that we were going to be accepted.

Carlisle came in with the envelope with our acceptance in it.

"Children what is the meaning of this." He said looking at me

"Uhh well you see Jazzy and I were watching Wife Swap and I saw that it wouldn't be sunny in Indiana and I thought it would be a perfect human experience." I said in my innocent voice and did a puppy dog face.

"Alright but Esme has to be the one to make the final decision."

Esme came in from gardening.

"I heard the whole conversion and I think it would be a good time to do it, plus we get to help another family."

"Lets see this video you sent in Alice." Said Edward from Beside Bella

"Emmett go get."

He went and got it from his room and put it in the DVD player.

"_Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my house." Walking inside "This is Edward he is a know it all who is the first we adopted, Bella beside him was adopted lastly from being treated for being suicidal."_

"Suicidal!" Bella screamed

"Well you did jump off a cliff." I said

"That was different."

"Oh well what's done is done."Emmett said "Back to the video

_Emmett/Carlisle walked up the stairs to Jazzy and mine room. "This is Jasper." Showing jasper reading a book "He was third to last to be adopted and he's very emotional. Next is Alice" and he walked into my closet "She's a shopaholic, she has to go shopping everyday and spends over 500,000 dollars a day. Next is Rosalie she is Jasper twin and she can appear to be stuck up but deep down she cares." Emmett/Carlisle walked into Carlisle office "That's me Carlisle I work at the local hospital as a surgeon." Emmett/Carlisle walked out to the back where Esme is gardening. "That's my lovely wife she stays at home to clean the house and remodel." Next Showed Emmett "That's my awesome Adopted son Emmett, He's a big teddy bear, and wins at every game he plays. Well that's my family."_

**I**t was quiet for a few moments then chaos broke loose.

"QUIET." Everyone quiet downed at Carlisle voice "The letter said the crew would be here tomorrow to start filmingand the new mom to be here."

"I'll go pack." Said Esme

"I'll help." I said

And everyone went upstairs with there mates


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I had writers block and couldn't think of how I wanted the other family to be. I'll try to update more. Also sorry if these chapter is horrible. Also I writing this since am sick and have a fever for 2 days so yeah. On with the story**

**~VampireLuver23**

**LizPov (New mother. Starts off when she's in the limo.)**

I still can't believe my family did this to me. I'll probably in up in some small trashy place here in Forks, Washington.

I look to see that we are driving in the middle of the forest. The car stops and I jump out. I look at a huge white 3-story mansion. The lawn grass was green. I walked up to the door and unlocked it to see a living room. There was a flat screen TV on the wall with a white couch.

I walked up the stairs to see a room that was pink, all pink the bed covers, walls. (**AN: Can't remember what order the rooms are) **I walked to a door and looked in "Oh my." The closet was huge. Clothes that could last 2 years or more female and male clothes I saw room with was had civil war stuff hanging on the walls, the confederate side I saw. I walked out of that room in to the next.

The room was white with a bed (unmade) in the middle of it and poster on the walls of cars, and …. Hannah Montana? There was a bathroom and closet full of clothes and girls' underwear on the floor behind the door. The next room had a double bed with a picture of a teen girl with long brown hair next to a teen male with bronze hair.

_He's cute_. Then I realized what I thought. _Liz you are happily marry with 3 daughters, and a wonderful husband._

I went to the last room which must be the master bedroom since it had blue and brown covers.

I walked out and downstairs to see the manual on the table.

_Hello and welcome to the Cullen household. My family consist of 6 teenage kids. My husband Carlisle is a Doctor at the local hospital. I am a stay at home mom of cooks and cleans the whole house every day._

_Now with the kids Edward is one of the youngest we adopted him when he was young, he is with Bella who is too 17 and she is a runaway. Next are Jasper and Rosalie they are twins and who are 18 and don't like to talk about their past. Emmett and Alice and brother and sister, Emmett is 18 and Alice is 17. They are all together Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella._

_All the kids have their own cars, but they usually ride together to school._

_Good Luck _

_Esme Cullen_

_P.S. we are vegetarian_

I closed the manual book and turns towards the cameras. "This family is messed up and needs to date outside the family. Not their brother and sisters."

I went into the living room and waited for my new family to come home.

10 minutes later I heard cars pull up and the door open a couple of seconds later the door opens and the couple for the photos walk in

"I hope the new mom isn't crazy." The girl with long brown hair said holding hands with the bronze hair boy.

"She probably is." A guy who is muscular said running in with bags in his hands.

"Emmett I swear if you break any of those shoes Alice and I will kill you." A beautiful blonde said walking in. I presume that she is Rosalie.

"Emmett don't, or else I will break your video games." A short pixy like girl with short black hair came in and behind her a guy who looks like he is in pain came in behind her.

"Aww you guys always ruin my fun." Emmett whined dropping the bags.

"Kids behave." A man came in with blonde hair. "I'm Carlisle, these are my kids Edward, Bella, Alice. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle pointed at the kids. "Why don't you have a seat and tell us about you." He said everyone sat by each other.

"I'm Liz Shay and I'm happily married with 3 beautiful daughters." I paused and I heard Rosalie whisper to Alice "They can't be that beautiful if they are from her."

**Edward POV**

She started explaining her family to us when I hear a thought from my Bella.

_You want to go hunting after this and then do something fun?_

I whisper in her ear "Of course."

She finished her story and started asking questions.

"So you guys are all together?"

"Yeah we are what about it?" said Rosalie

"Nothing don't you think that it is wrong dating you brother and sister?" Asked Liz

"No we aren't related so it's alright, we all are responsible." Alice answered

"Alright you guys are free to go." Liz said as we walked away leaving her confused.

**Esme POV **

It's the day of the swap and the limo pulled up to the house. The driver picked up my 5 suitcases- Thanks to Alice. I turn to my children Bella and Edward were the first to hug me. "We'll miss you Mom." Bella said hugging me. Next Rose hugged me, then Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I turn to my Husband "I'll miss you." He said he kissed me before letting me go to the limo.

We pulled into a white two-story house, with dead flowers and green-brown grass. I took out at my suitcases and walked into the house. The living room had brown carpet with white walls. The furniture was a cream color with a coffee table. There was no TV. I walked upstairs to open the first room. It was pink with a princess bed and toys. The next room was purple with a double bed with purple covers. The next room with looked like the master bedroom with everything white. A bed, dresser, walls and floors. The last room was red and a desk and bed.

I walked down to the dining room to read the manual.

_Hello and Welcome to the Shay family,_

_Hi my name is Liz Shay. My husband and I have 3 beautiful daughters. Jamie who is 17 and a senior at high school, she's in the drama club and cheerleading squad. Natalie who is 13 in 8__th__ grade is in band, dance team, and choir, and Poppy who is 5 and in kindergarten, is all into a princesses and wants to be one. They all have chores and have to cook schedule is on the refrigerator and so are their chores . _

_Tom my husband works from 7 to 5 at his job. I am a stay at home mom and volunteer at the local homeless shelter. We shop one every 2 months for new clothes. As you see we have no TV since it rots your brain._

_Thank you have fun,_

_Liz Shay_

"This family is messed up when rule change comes they will be in a surprise." One of the cameramen said the family was in the living room.

I walked out to see 3 girls and a man. Jamie had long brown hair to her back, Natalie had dark brown hair to her shoulders, and Poppy had brown hair to her chin. And Tom was a balding man with brown hair. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Esme Cullen."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself." He gestured to sit.

I sat in the arm chair beside me. "My husband and I adopted 6 children. We first adopted Edward at a very young age after his parents died in a car crash he is 17. We adopted Bella lastly who connected to Edward, she too is 17 she's a runaway. Next we adopted Jasper and Rosalie, which are both twins who are 18 and seniors and don't like to talk about their past. Emmett and Alice are bother and sisters their parents were caught in a fire. They are all together Bella Edward, Alice Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett.

My husband is a doctor at the local hospital and I stay home to clean the house, work in my garden, and cook our vegetarian meal."

"Wow 6 kids?" asked Tom

"Yes." I said

"How can you manage all of them?" Tom asked

"Well you see they are teens and well capable of taking care of themselves. And they are responsible enough to know what is right and wrong." I said looking at him in the eye.

"Miss Esme, do you know a princess?" asked Poppy asked "You look like one."

"No I'm not but do you wish you were one?" I asked she nodded her head

"Then I'll take you shopping for princess stuff." She smiled big.

"Alright kids time to do your chores." Tom said getting up.


	3. Computer crash

Dear Readers,

Important Author Note. My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I won't be updating for a while. I just can't tell you how upset I am about this. If I'm lucky of the stories should be updated by February.

~VampireLuver23

P.s. I thought I'll tell you what I had finished.

_Reading Twilight with the Cullens_: I had 3 more pages to finish before it crashed. I'm truly mad about that.

_Ghost Hunt_: I had a rewrite of the first chapter and half of the second chapter done.

_Wife Swap_: I had 2 paragraphs done. Not a lot but still they were long chapters.

So I thought everyone would like to know about this. Have a nice day.


End file.
